Beggin'
by everydaysurprises
Summary: For the past five years of my life at Hogwarts, I've been known as the bookworm-with-frizzy-hair-who-spends-a-lot-of-time-in-the-library-and-has-many-cousins. But I know when school starts, I'll have their mouths gaping and they will be the ones begging.
1. Prologue A Few Days Before Sept 1st

**Summary: For the past five years of my life at Hogwarts, I've been known as the bookworm-with-frizzy-hair-who-spends-a-lot-of-time-in-the-library-and-has-many-cousins. But I know when school starts, I'll have their mouths gaping and they will be the ones begging for me.**

**Hey there guys, **

**So I've bugging to write this fanfic that has been in the back of mind for a couple of days now. So I've decided to give life to the story that has been in mind for a while now. So here we go. Keep in mind I will try to regularly update. But seeing as this will be a crucial year (if you know what I mean, cause you've been there) in my high school life, I will try to keep up. School itself is just around the corner as well. So bare with me if I don't regularly update, I'm trying to change that bad little habit. **

**So anyways, on with the show! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beggin'<strong>_

_**By: everydaysurprises**_

_**Put your lovin' hand out baby**_

_**I'm beggin'**_

_**-Madcon**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A few days before September 1st

"Dear Rosie, by the time we're done with you all the boys will be begging for you," cooed Dominique, my part-veela cousin. "Especially that Scorpius Malfoy." I scoffed at this. "Please, the only thing Malfoy will be able to do is find some flaws and make more fun of me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why Rose! You mustn't think so negatively! How is that going to get the boys' attention?" Lily asked, nearly looking appalled. "Lily, you're going to be in fourth year, I don't think you should be the one giving me guy advice." I said looking at my cousin.

She looks just like her mother that one. Scary sometimes how are family traits get passed down.

"Well, you honestly don't keep up with my social life do you Rosie? You're suppose to be the brightest witch in Hogwarts." Smirked Lily. Before I could say anything else Dom had started working on my red, frizzy curls. Dom surveyed me for about a minute.

"I would say we cut your bangs, tone down the frizziness of your hair. What do you think Lil?" Dom asked, turning from me to Lily. " I say we give her the 'Emma Stone' look!" Lily replied.

"Who on Earth is Emma ?" I asked. But Dom shushed me before I could even ask. "Muggle actress." Replied Lily curtly. These two and their muggle American celebrities.

"I think that look will very much work for her," Dom nodded in agreement. "She could very much make it work. But will just have to tone down the color of her hair as well. So, you know, it's more auburn red, than bright red." I really had no idea they were going to consult each other this much. "Honestly you two, can we just start now?" I asked impatiently. "Hold yourself Rose! Remember, you're the one who asked for our help! So patience!" Dom said snappishly.

"We want to be sure we're giving you the right look." Lily said, getting up from her bed to stand next to Dominique. Dom looked at me some more. A few moments later, she said the next few words the would change the way people viewed me at Hogwarts.

"I think it's safe to say, we can begin."

About a few hair charms, color-changing charms, some eyeliner, lipstick and lip-gloss, eyeshadow, and mascara later, I was looking at a whole new me.

"I think we did a pretty damn good job." Smiled Dom. "I agree." Lily replied, also with a smile.

"Not a good job," I muttered.

"Wait… what did you just say?" Lily said, her temper starting to flare.

"Not a good job." I repeated.

"How is it not a good job?" Dom said, with agitation in her voice. "I think we did such a _fucking_ good job, mind you. Do you not know how hard it was? I would love- !" But I cut her off before she could continue, "It's not a good job," I said slowly, turning to face them, "it's because it's a brilliant job!" I said grinning.

They looked at me speechless for a moment. "Merlin Rose! You nearly gave me a heart attack there!" sighed Dom with relief. "Same, I nearly was about to bitch slap you there for a minute." Lily replied with a grin breaking out.

"I honestly adore it, it's a whole new me!" I smiled looking at myself in the mirror. I know kind of conceited yeah. Just then the door started to open, "Hey Rose do you think you could…" Hugo trailed off as soon as he looked at me. I smiled.

"Whoa. What have the two of you done with my sister?"

Hugo, that prat.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'm on way to write another one right now. So be on the look out mkays? Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Reviews? Send them my way.<strong>


	2. My New Identity

**Hello again!**

**As of right now, I am multitasking. Doing my summer work (Ewww! Homework!) for my AP classes in the fall and writing this fic. Let me tell you that it's not going easy. I also have a lot of notes- at least five chapters of it- to catch up on. Comes to show I should really no procrastinate in the future (sigh). But on a brighter note, thanks for your reviews/alerts/favorites! It brightens my day. I really do appreciate constructive criticism. It helps to know what's good and what can be improved. Anyways, on with it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the girl with no name, brown eyes, and tight frame<br>Dark hair, the plaid shirt, hello there,  
>Smart girl with insight to her life,<br>Can cite her favorite moment from last night  
>In-spite she'll still incite a food fight<strong>_

_**-afterschoolspecial, Name**_

* * *

><p>My New Identity<p>

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself and couldn't help but grin every time. Now that I think about it, that sounds a bit conceited. But did I care? Not really. I looked really good. I grinned again.

"Rose! We're leaving in two minutes!" my mother, Hermione (nee Granger) Weasley, called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah mum I'll be down!" I yelled down from the banister. I did a levitation charm on my trunk and walked down the stairs.

"Oh Rose, I really do wish you'd hurry up! You're going to miss the train." My mother said, looking at me disapprovingly. "I'm already down here, aren't I?" I replied, with my trunk following behind me.

"Jeez, 'Mione it's only ten-thirty. I'm sure we'd have plenty of time to get there." My father, Ron Weasley, replied.

"Yes Ronald, but you don't know that," she said exasperatedly, "honestly, where is that son of yours? HUGO!"

I could tell by now that she was getting quite frustrated at this. Trumping down the stairs came brother.

"Sorry mum," my brother breathed. "I was just packing some last minute stuff." He breathed again. My mother narrowed her eyes at home, obviously assuming that he'd pack some fireworks that Uncle George gave him.

"Now that you're all here we can finally go to Kings Cross. We'll be meeting everyone else there as well." my mother said. It was obvious that she was still paranoid that we would be late. As we were leaving the house I asked Hugo about his last minute packing.

"By last minute packing Hugh, you mean those fireworks and other various joke shop items Uncle George gave you right?" I muttered to him the back of the car.

"Aww Rosie, don't be such a killjoy. You should let me have my fun." Hugo said, with a slight whine in his voice. Not that it really mattered to me. I was a prefect and had to help keep things running smoothly in the school.

"Hugo, you know I'm a prefect. Just hope I'd be the one catching you and not someone else. I also hope me helping you doesn't affect my chances of Head Girl." I said in my matter-of-factly tone. Everyone knows how much I've been pinning for the title of Head Girl. It would means so much to me if I were to get it.

"Rose," my brother said, with an eye roll, "you're a definite shoe in for Head Girl. How can you possibly not think that it wouldn't be you. You are the top of your class."

"You make is sound so easy." I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Because for you, it should be."

"Now you're starting to make sound like an overachiever."

"That's when I question why are you not in Ravenclaw, but in Gryffindor."

I glared at my brother. "This is also why you're in Gryffindor, because you tend to be a smart ass."

My brother took this as a compliment and grinned, "Touché, my darling sister."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later we were standing on Platform 9 ¾, along with the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. We could easily spot where our family was seeing as there was a big group of people who a had red hair and slight freckles, mind you not all of my cousins looked like that.<p>

"Wow Rose, look at you! Don't you look beautiful." My cousin, Victorie said. Being Dominique's older sister, she also had her mother's veela qualities.

"Thanks Vic, I have Dom and Lily to thanks for that." I replied. So people are starting to notice.

"Oh Rose, you've always looked pretty to me," Teddy Lupin, my adopted brother/cousin said.

"Well, we just wanted to see you off and wish you a good school year is all," said Victorie with a small sigh. I notice the she had a bit of sadness of her face. I guess she sort of missed Hogwarts. But she soon forgot about that when Teddy kissed her on the cheek. "Aww Vic, don't worry about it. You should be glad you're finally free to live life and work as you please," Teddy said, hugging her around the waist. "Plus, will send our kids someday there as well." Teddy said with a playful grin forming on his face.

"Yeah we will," Victorie said a little dreamily, then noticed what Teddy said afterwards, "but not until we get married first!" Giving him a smack on the arm.

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle signaling that it was time for all the students to board.

"Well, it looks as if we have to go," I said, turning to Victories and Teddy. "Bye, have a great sixth year Rose." Victorie said, while Teddy gave me a hug.

"Rose, be sure to be good," my mother said, "and do look after your brother and cousins. Also, do stay on to top of your work." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and patted my shoulder.

When my mother turned to my brother, my father in turn gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Do raise a little hell though even though you are a prefect. Have fun alright?" My father looked at me and I swear I saw he eyes start to glisten. I guess he still misses his little girl sometimes.

"I will daddy," I replied with a smile.

"That's my girl."

I proceeded to give all my other family members hugs and kisses and hurried up the steps of the train.

"Hey Rose, let's find a compartment, yeah?" Albus Potter, my best friend and cousin asked. "Yeah, let's go and do that. As long as Malfoy isn't sitting with us." I told him sternly.

"Rose, he's my best mate. It's like you two have some unresolved sexual tension in the air," he joked. I stiffened at this comment.

"Besides I tolerate your friend. Oh what's her name again?"

"You mean Natalia? Oh and come Al, you're the only Slytherin person I actually do like and can tolerate," I said, sliding the empty compartment door. "Well it wont matter anyways cause I've got a prefect meeting."

"Well there you go then." Al said giving me a satisfied smile.

"There you are Rose!" a voice called. "I've been looking all over the train for you! I couldn't even find you on the platform!" I immediately knew it was Natalia Porter, my best friend in all of Gryffindor, aside from Albus. We all need that someone outside of the family.

I laughed, "Sorry Lia, you know, big family." I gave her a hug and we both sat down in the compartment.

"Easily forgiven, but look at you. My you look gorgeous." She said in a singsong voice. Then she saw Albus.

"Hello there _Natalie_." he said with a curt nod in her direction.

I always hated how he purposely forgot her name. But not as much as it irked Lia.

"It's Natalia, Potter," She scowled. "or do you have short term memory?"

Just then a cough came from the entrance of the compartment, and it reeked of Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? We finally get to Malfoy. I spent a great deal on this. It may seem dull now, but don't worry it'll pick up!<br>**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Reviews?**

**Leave them in the review section! I always like some constructive criticism so I know what can be improved. :)**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Whoo! Another chapter! I feel like I'm on a roll here. Well so I finally finished my vocab cards, which now only leaves my notes. (sigh) But sadly, there are a lot of notes. I really need to get my priorities straight. Here's a new chapter for all of you. I feel the creativity is just flowing right now. Which makes incredibly happy and puts a smile on my face. Thanks again, in advance, for reviews/alerts/favorites. Those pretty much makes me happy to know that people actually do read my stories. Makes me feel loved. Kidding! This time we'll get to see some (finally!) Rose and Scorpius interaction.**

**Anyways enough with this chitchat, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When you see my face hope it gives you hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope it gives you hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you walk my way hope it gives you hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope it gives you hell<strong>_

_**-All American-Rejects, Gives You Hell **_

* * *

><p>The Calm Before the Storm<p>

"Scorpius!" Albus exclaimed excitedly to give that weird guy, shake, hug thing.

"Malfoy." I said in a cold voice.

"Weasley," he looked me up and down then finally gave his response, "I see you've changed. But even that can't change the fact that you were once a fizzy haired bookworm." How I managed to hate a boy as much as this one, I don't even know. But I suddenly felt my temper flare. Even with a new look he still managed to find some sort of flaw about me.

"And you Porter," he said, turning toward Lia, "haven't changed one bit. I see you're still tag along Weasley there."

"Hey now Scorpius," Albus said trying to get him to lay off a bit.

"You know what Albus, it's okay, because it's obvious that Malfoy hasn't changed one bit over the holiday." I said fiercely.

"And you have?" smirked Malfoy. "All you've changed is you looks. It's only a physical thing. Anybody can do that too." He snickered and I swear I was about to send a hex his way, if it wasn't for Lia coming to my defense.

"Well, at least we know that even though Rose has changed physically, it's her personality that'll get the guys." Lia said coming to my defense.

"Please, who'd want Weasley?"

"As of right now? Wes Locke."

"Lia! Don't say that! Wes Locke wouldn't go for me. He doesn't even know me." I whispered to her frantically.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Rose. Look who's standing out there now." She said pointing to the compartment door.

Standing there in all his glory was Wes Locke. Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and a seventh year. He is definitely one of the most good-looking guys in school, aside from the my cousin and his git friend, Malfoy. I wont deny that Malfoy has looks, but he has such a horrible personality. Anyways, standing in the front of the compartment door was Wes. He gave me a small wave and a smile. Albus and Scorpius made a face. Their obvious dislike seeing as they were on the Slytherin team and the very being Wes in their presence makes them wrinkle their nose in disgust. Excellent.

"Please? Locke?" Malfoy exclaimed. "I'm obviously better."

"Cocky prick." I muttered. Lia obviously heard me and laughed.

"What was that?" Malfoy leered.

"Oh, I just said sorry, you're not that quite attractive," I smiled mischievously. "Or do you need me to repeat that to you as well?'

Before Malfoy had anything else to say, Albus stepped in. "Okay guys, I think you've had your fair share of insults. Rose, Scorpius, don't the two have a prefects meeting to go to?" asked Albus, obviously trying to settle things down. Damnit, I totally forgot that Malfoy was a Slyhterin prefect.

"Lovely, I get to spend more time with you." I said sarcastically.

"I think that's as much time you get to spend with a person of the opposite sex. At least someone who isn't related to you in any kind of way. " he smirked.

"Rose, you're going to leave me here, with this!" Lia whined pointing at Albus.

"I'm sorry that my presences does not appeal to you _Natalie_." Albus shot back.

As if not hearing Albus Lia continued, "When you're done with your meeting, I'll be in another compartment. The one with your cousin Roxanne." She said getting up and sliding the door open.

"Well I'm going on ahead." I told the two of them. I glared at Malfoy once more. If Malfoy was smart he'd wait a good distance before leaving that compartment. Before I shut the door, I heard Albus say, "I guess I have a compartment to myself." I could almost see the grin coming onto his face.

By the time I reached the prefect compartment, mostly everybody was there. The two fifth year Gryffindor prefects Diana Finnigan and Leo Jordan. As was my partner Lysander Scamander, the son of Luna Lovegood and the twin brother of Lorcan Scamander. The two fifth year prefects for Hufflepuff, my cousin Molly and her partner Xavier Fletcher, and the sixth year prefects Heather Edwards and Noah Wood. The prefects for Ravenclaw, my cousin Dom and her partner Lorcan Scamander- Lysander's twin brother, for the sixth years, and for the fifth years her little brother and my cousin Louis, along with his partner Verena Chang. Then the Slytherin prefects, which consisted of Mia Nott and Gabriel Winters, and then the sixth years, which was the spawn himself, Malfoy and his partner Avery Snippet.

"Hey Rose, good holiday?" Lysander asked with a smile as I sat down next to him.

"The best obviously," I replied smiling back.

"You look really beautiful." He said, and I could see the tinges on pink forming on his cheeks.

"Why thank you." I said. I guess my new look was starting to come into effect.

Malfoy had yet to appear, but we were about to start soon and I really wanted this meeting to be over quickly. Our Head Girl, Payton Wood (Gryffindor), spoke, "Okay, while we wait for Malfoy to arrive, let's just start with rounds. So-" But by this time Malfoy had decided to enter the compartment.

"Malfoy, so glad you could finally grace us with your presence," Payton said sarcastically. "We can finally begin."

"Sorry, I was...uh, caught up." he said slyly.

Prick.

"Save it Malfoy and let's start," Said Caleb Smith (Ravenclaw), our Head Boy, sternly. "I really don't want to hear it."

"As I was saying," Payton continued, "let's work organize the rounds schedules for the year."

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go with your prefect meeting?" asked Lia as we were walking back to our original compartment.<p>

"It was alright. You know same as last year. Help first years, prefect rounds, and events for the year, stuff like that. Same old thing, nothing out of the ordinary." I said listing each thing off. We were back at the compartment we originally occupied. Malfoy and Al were nowhere insight. Not that I didn't mind them being gone. Probably off snogging some desperate fifth years face.

"I think we should change into our robes soon, I can see the castle coming into view." I told Lia, turning my attention away from the window.

"Yeah, definitely." Agreed Lia.

For the rest of the journey Albus or Malfoy didn't return to the compartment, but their belongings were still here. Hogsmeade station was just coming to view.

"Hey Lia I have to go find Lysander, we have to go help direct first year." I said told her hurriedly as I opened the compartment door.

"Alright, I'll be sure to save you a seat!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, you're awesome Lia!" I said as I closed the compartment door!

"I know I am and that's why you love me for it!" she called after me.

I hurried to look for Lysander. I found him in a compartment that had my cousin Fred and two other people from Ravenclaw named Aidan Quinton and Ashlynn Ford. I opened the compartment door and everyone turned to look at me their mouths gaping and Fred rolling his eyes at their reaction.

"Oh, uh…er…Lysander, I was here to come and get you. Cause you know we have to go assist the first years." I said a little uncomfortable, their gazes still on me.

"Uhm, who are you?" Aidan asked finally getting his speech back.

"That's my cousin you idiot!" Fred snorted.

"I didn't know Rose looked like that now." He said.

"That's because she fixed herself up!"

They were talking as if I weren't there. So I gave I little awkward cough to signal that I was still there. They all turned their heads toward me again.

"Well Lysander if we can go now.." I said a bit unsure.

"Uh…oh yeah. Sure we can go." He replied with a bit of a stutter.

How cute.

"In all honesty Rose, you look very pretty." Ashlynn said giving me a smile. That girl is so polite and sweet.

"Thank you Ashlynn," I said turning to leave. "You look nice yourself."

"Anytime and thanks." She replied she smiled again. Like I said, too nice.

The train came to a stop and Lysander followed behind me out of the compartment. I noticed how some people in my year looked puzzled to see me. As if I looked familiar but didn't recognize who I was.

"Weasely." Drawled a voice.

I turned and groaned to see Malfoy behind me.

"What is it Malfoy? I kind of need to fulfill my prefect duties if you don't mind." I said turning on my heel.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that we're going to be partners for this part of our duties, so if Scamander can kindly go with Mia that would be lovely. Thanks." He said with a smirk forming on his ridiculous face.

"Says who?" Lysander said harshly.

"Says Wood," replied Malfoy as if with out a care. "The older one that is."

"Since when?" I snapped.

"Since now." Smirked Malfoy, his smirk now in full form.

* * *

><p><strong>I redid the ending. So this is kind of better right? I hope so. Anyways, be sure to send those loverly reviews my way. Or if you don't feel down for writing a review (teardrop, jk!), alert or favorite it. That'll also make me feel happy. But anyways have a lovely day. I always appreciate what you have to say.<strong>

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Reviews?**

**Place them in the review section below.**


	4. Welcome back to school, welcome home

**Hello guys!**

**A new chapter for all of you! Thanks for the reviews/updates/alerts. I know it starting out a little slow, but trust me there's a reason for why I'm starting out slowly. I have planned out what's going to happen for this story and the tension will rise between the characters. That's all I can say for now because I don't want to give much away. ;) So for me school is starting net week, but I have some pre-school planning I have to do. So I don't know if I'll have much time, also I still have yet to start my notes for classes so that's all going to be a factor to my less frequent updating. But like I said, never fear cause I have it all outlined. It's only going to be a matter of putting it into words! **

**Anyways~ on with it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>All right, I'm ready<br>The show goes on  
>All night 'til the morning<br>We dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder<br>When we'd see the sun go  
>Remember when you come up<br>The show goes on_**

_**-Lupe Fiasco, The Show Goes On**_

* * *

><p>Welcome back to school, welcome back home<p>

"So, how was patrolling the first years with Malfoy?" Lysander asked with curiosity in his voice

"What do you think? I did all the work while he lazily stands there and does nothing to help the first years. When a first year came up to him for help, he just looked at him, and then looked in the other direction! I mean who does that?" I said exasperatedly.

The poor new first year Gryffindors looked anxious as to where we were going but some them looked around the moving painting excitedly.

I kept on ranting to Lysander about Malfoy that some of the first years started to creep away from me. I guess my temper was really getting to me.

"Then he started to say 'Weasley, why are you so nice to those-"

"Uh…Rose?" interrupted Lysander

"What?" I snapped.

"We're already here."

I looked in front of me and there stood The Fat Lady with obvious annoyance on her face.

"Password?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Flobberworms." I told the painting, and the portrait hole swung open. But before I could let any of the first years I explained to them how to get in the common room. Explaining how they needed a password of they would be locked out waiting for the next person to come. When I finally let them in they looked around with awe in their face. The red and old room always had a homey feel to it.

"Girls on the left, boys on the right," Lysander announced, "your belonging should also be up there as well." All the first years scrambled up the stairs anxious to get to their respective rooms. Finally, Lysander turned to me.

"Good night Rose." He said with a wave as he climbed up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Good night," I called after him finally making my way to my respective dorm.

By the time I already got up stairs Lia was already up rummaging through her trunk. Our other three roommates, Isobel Stewart, Skylar Thomas, and Leigh Longbottom, we're already there as well, since there belongings were all over there place. "Hi there Rosie," Leigh said cheerfully, "have a nice holiday?"

"Yes, it was lovely." I replied smiling back at her.

Leigh's dad, Neville Longbottom, was a good friend of the family. Of course he was one of the people who helped rescue Hogwarts from the clutches of the Death Eaters. So I was pretty good friends with her. Also, Neville was the Herbology professor. Leigh was also such a cheerful person. Though she seemed to inherit a bit of her dad's clumsiness.

"Oh that's good." Leigh smiled.

"Hi Rose," said Isobel coming out from the bathroom, "it's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too."

"Oh Rose! You're here." Skylar exclaimed giving me a hug.

"So Rose, how are the first years?" Lia asked sitting down on her bed.

They all sat on their beds looking at me expectantly, as if they were waiting for some juicy gossip.

"Oh, well you know. Same old scared, excited first years. Nothing to new about them." I said shrugging, while digging around my trunk for my pajamas. I changed into my clothes and wished all them goodnight. Tomorrow was the first day of lessons and I wanted to be on my best and my brightest.

* * *

><p>"Well good morning there sunshine, ready for classes?" Albus asked me on our way down the Great Hall.<p>

"Albus, that's a ridiculous question. Of course I'm Rose Weasley." I grinned at him.

"Of course, you are Hermione Granger's daughter after all." He said with an eye roll.

"And of course it means you'll always be the best what you do," a voice drawled behind.

"Which means beating you." I replied sharply.

"Oh no, I meant you being a know-it-all." smirked Malfoy.

"All right Scor, let's just go to our table yeah?" asked Al, finally stepping in. "See you later Rosie?"

"Not unless he's around Albus," I replied to my cousin coldly. Then turned on my heel to the Gryffindor table. I sat down at the table obviously irritated by our encounter.

"Well good morning to you too," James Potter said chewing on a piece of his toast.

"She's just irritated because of her latest encounter with Malfoy." Lia said answering for me.

"Oh really now," James said with interest and curiousity in his voice, "do tell, please."

"He called me a know-it-all," I muttered, "as if he had the nerve to call me that!"

"Well that's really not a surprise," James shrugged retuning to his breakfast, "you kind of are one. You're really like your mom."

'Honestly James!" I cried and smacked him with my positions book. Just then Professor McGonagall came down to our end of the table with our timetables.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Porter, your timetables for the year." She said handing us each our timetables. She then continued down the long table.

"Where's yours?" I asked James.

"She gave it to me before you came down," James replied. "Anyways, what do you have first?"

I looked down at my schedule and groaned. My schedule wasn't that bad. Charms first with the Ravencalws, Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs, Potions with the Ravenclaws, Astronomy with the Slytherins, Transfiguration, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. I can handle Astronomy with the Slytherins, that would've been tolerable, but double Defense Against the Darks Arts, especially with the Slytherins? I didn't know how much I could handle.

"Oh come now," Lia said trying to make me relax a bit, "it can't be that bad."

I glared at her.

"I take that back, it must be that bad." She sighed.

"You have no idea." I groaned in reply.

We got up and started heading to our first class together which was charms. Lia stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. I turned around, me being a few paces ahead, and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized you're definitely not going to be the only to suffer." Lia said, a thought coming into her head.

"And why's that?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Because you're annoying prat of a cousin will be there as well!"

'Oh yeah, I forgot about him," I replied at Lia. Her faced looked so annoyed with this thought.

I flipped my neat curls over my shoulder and held my arm out for her. "So, shall we at least suffer together Miss Porter?"

"I think we shall Miss Weasley." Replied Lia who grabbed my.

"Excellent." I grinned, then together we marched to Charms class together.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that guys? I hope it was pretty good, or decent at least. I feel like for some reason my creativity flow is better at night. It's kind of weird, I know. But i guess that's my writer's preference.<strong>

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Reviews?**

**Send them to the review section! **

**Thanks a bunch! You guys are really the best! :)  
><strong>


	5. Say things and being sorry for it

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm busting my way through another chapter. Like I have mentioned before, I'm determined to get through this story no matter what! So currently, it's like ten o'clock, and I feel like the night time gives me this weird creativity flow. Not to mention instead of doing my notes I'm working on this story. I really want to get many chapters in before the school years starts because I know I'm not going to have a lot of time since I tend to become a very busy (and sort of lazy) person. I'm trying my best. But I really do want to finish this! Anyways, thank you, in advance, for the alerts/favorites/reviews. It's really great to get those in my e-mail. **

**Now on with it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Testing testing, I'm just suggesting<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I might not be the best thing<strong>_

_**-Marianas Trench, Haven't Had Enough**_

* * *

><p>Say things and then being sorry for it<p>

Two weeks into school and so much already was happening. Today is Friday and the last class of the day is double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. This definitely what I needed to end my week. Lia and I walked into Professor Whitford's room and claimed our usual desk by the second row. A few of the Slytherins started to come in by then. Five minutes before the bell rang, Albus and Malfoy walked in, along with their friend Jarrett Zabini. Albus spotted me instantly and walked over to the desk Lia and I were sitting at.

"Rose! Are you going to come to watch our quidditch tryouts this afternoon?" asked Albus. He was on leaning on our desk, which was taking half of my side.

"Must I?" I questioned not looking back. I was looking over for last minute detail to add into my essay about the Unforgivable Curses and their effects during the second war.

"Rose wouldn't you do anything to support your favorite cousin?" Al whined.

"There are some things I still wouldn't do for you Al." I replied still not looking up.

"Hold on Al," said a voice that I knew all to well as Malfoy's, "are you inviting Weasley to watch out tryouts? What if she's spying for Gryffindor?"

'Please Scor, Rose wouldn't do that. She doesn't play quidditch, she just watches on the sidelines." Al said smirking a little a bit.

"Al, whether that was a compliment I don't think I'm going to go still." I said finally looking up from my paper.

"Why not? You can bring Natalie, over there." He said pointing towards Natalie.

"I'm going to let them one slide Potter," Lia said through gritted teeth, "mainly cause I don't want to start anything in class."

Jarrett started to walk over to our desk, which I felt was starting to get a little crowded in my opinion.

"You Gryffindors are so considerate," Jarrett teased.

"They aren't they?" snickered Malfoy.

"So what do you say Rose? Will you go watch quidditch tryouts? For me?" Al asked.

"I don't think you should even bother with them Al," Malfoy said, "what makes you think they're going to go anyways?"

"You know what Malfoy, I'll go. Just for Al cause he's family. I would do anything for Malfoy," I said fiercely, "unless you're family is a bunch of cowards."

"Rose…" Lia whispered. But I didn't listen I just glared at my Malfoy and kept on talking.

"I would die for them Malfoy. Not run away. That's what my parents, uncles, and aunts did."

Malfoy's face turned hard, and his steel gray eyes focused solely on me. Finally he spoke, "You know nothing about me or my family Weasley." He turned his back to me and went over to his desk.

"Rose," scowled Al, "that was wrong."

Al walked towards Malfoy, obviously going to comfort him. To be honest, I did feel a little guilty that I played the 'your family were once Death Eaters' card.

"That was harsh Weasley. Even for you." Jarrett said coldly.

I admit, I deserved that one.

"Rose, you shouldn't have said that," Lia sighed, "even though you don't like Malfoy, you had no right to say that."

"I know Lia, I know. I feel bad enough as it is." I replied with guilt in my voice.

The bell finally rung, which felt like forever. Professor Whitford came into the room and asked for our essays.

"Today, we shall be working on deflecting curses," Whitford explained, "so pick a partner and practice."

Lia and I were partners. Throughout the lesson, I kept sneaking glances toward Malfoy. He wasn't looking in my direction at all. Which made me feel even worse. I guess I really would have to be going to those quidditch tryouts today and apologize for my 'bad' behavior.

Halfway through the lesson we were told to switch partners. Professor Whitford ended up pairing me with Jarrett. Which to me sucked since he just told me off. So it was a little unnerving. When Jarrett deflected one of my curses he finally spoke to me.

"You know Rose, you really don't know anything about Scorpius or his family." Jarrett said.

Jarrett and I had always been on okay terms, but I didn't know that we were on first name basis. It was also already bad enough that _I_ was feeling guilty, but then Jarrett just had to make it ten times worse.

"I know and I am truly going to apologize for it." I replied deflecting his jinx.

"Oh really? How?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to go to your quidditch tryouts."

Jarrett paused and looked at me. He forgot about his shield charm and got hit by my body-binding charm.

"_Finite_." I said with a point of my wand.

I helped Jarrett up and Jarrett gave me a skeptical look. "You're going to go to our quidditch tryouts?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Before he said anything else, the bell rang signaling the end of class. "I guess I'll see you later Rose?" Jarrett asked.

"Yeah, you will." I replied.

Jarrett walked out of room with Scorpius and Al. Scorpius still not looking at me. I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I was assuming that it was most likely the guilt that was in my chest.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're dragging me with you to go watch the Slytherin tryouts!" Lia whined. "If it was Gryffindor tryouts or Ravenclaws, I wouldn't mind. Even the Hufflepuffs I wouldn't mind! But Slytherin! SLYTHERIN?"<p>

"Oh shut up Lia," I said exasperatedly. "I really need to apologize."

"Yeah you do, but I don't." she shot back.

"Oh please? Moral support?" I begged.

"You know I'm not happy about this," Lia started, "but since you are my best friend, I suppose so." She gave a huff and I squealed. I gave her a really great big hug and we continued walking down the quidditch pitch.

"You owe me big time." grumbled Lia

"You have no idea." I grinned at Lia.

By the time we got to the pitch the Slytherin team had just started to come out of the changing room. They were going to start their tryouts soon, so Lia and I quickly climbed up the bleachers to get a better view of the quidditch pitch. Albus, the captain of the team and its Seeker, saw me in the bleachers and gave me a small wave and so did Jarrett. However Malfoy gave me a stone hard glare. The guilty feeling in my chest sunk even more.

Al continued on with the tryouts, sending out the people who were trying out to be Chasers first. Malfoy and Albus played opposing teams with Jarrett as Keeper. I had thought that three out of the five Chasers who trying out were pretty decent. Malfoy was quick himself. Jarrett had speed that could block anything. I was pretty sure that Albus would keep some of the same members on his team, and I was almost sure that he wouldn't replace his own place. Most of them who tried out weren't too bad.

About an hour they had finished their tryouts. I saw Al, Jarrett and Malfoy come out of the changing room. I told Lia that I would just apologize to Malfoy.

"Alright, but make it quick! I'm quite hungry!" she called as a I ran towards Albus, Jarrett, and Malfoy.

"Hey," I said, "great tryouts."

"Yeah, good tryouts." Al replied. Leave it to Al to reply to me. Jarrett nodded his head and Malfoy was looking trying to look anywhere but at me.

"Listen, Scorpius, I was wondering if we could talk." I said, trying to be polite.

Albus and Jarrett had gotten the hint and it took as their cue to leave.

"We'll see you up there then Scor?" Jarrett asked.

Scorpius nodded his head in response and as soon they had left he focused his sole attention on me.

"Oh, so we're on first name basis now _Rose_?" Malfoy said harshly, and I cringed at hearing it.

"Listen, I just wanted to say sorry." I said sincerely.

"Sorry for what? For being a complete bitch?" Malfoy shot.

"Okay," I said calmly, "I deserve that."

"Yeah, you definitely did."

"You're right, I know nothing about you, or your family. I really am sorry for what I said."

"Look Weasley, just forget it okay?"

Malfoy had started to turn his back to me and that's when I got fed up with his attitude.

"Listen Malfoy!" I yelled. "I'm here to apologize and all you do is walk away from me!"

At this Malfoy had turned around and started to walk furiously in my direction.

"Do you not know how hard it is Weasley for people to judge me because of my last name? Do you not how lucky I am to be friends with Al? The son of my father's once enemy? It hurts to know that people think that I maybe a Death Eater in the making when they don't know I am nothing like that. My father has never taught be any of the darks arts and doesn't intend to teach me or allow me to learn them! I already know what people say about me behind my backs. But I have friends like Al and Jarrett to help me get through! So I don't need more your bullshit than I already need." He glared at me, his steel gray eyes on my bright blue ones.

We were so close now and I was speechless at we had just told me. I had no idea what to think.

"Scorpius I-" I shakily said, but he cut me off.

"Save it Weasley." He said hardly, and with that he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Now the drama begins! Rose should really watch what we she says. So how was it? Personally I like the turnout of this chapter. Ideas kept moving around but finally it came out like this. AND I <strong>_**AHHDORED**_** IT. I should mention now that since school starts next week (yuck!) I will most likely be updating on weekends now. But that's not until next week. **

**Comments? **

**Questions?**

**Reviews?**

**Put it in the review section by pressing that lovely button! :)**

**Thanks! You guys are awesome possum!  
><strong>


	6. That one person who avoids you the most

**Excuse should not be made. I've managed to disappear for about 3 years. The last two years of high school were a mess. Exciting, but a mess nonetheless. Then college came along. I had quite an emotional ride for the past two years, and to be honest: I completely gave up on this story and wanting to write. It was mostly laziness and me getting caught up with my own life. But out of my boredom I read all your reviews and saw that people actually enjoyed this story. So I thought I should give it a chance again. Please just bear with me as I try to recreate everything. I have to re-read my own story just to know where it left of. LOL.**

**Anyways, a way you go~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am in misery<br>There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
>Why won't you answer me<br>The silence is slowly killing me**_

_**-Maroon 5, Misery**_

* * *

><p>That one person who avoids you the most<p>

The weekend came around and I had barely seen Malfoy around. Al and Jarrett were still being friendly to me, but our friendship was a little…delicate. Awkwardness with my own cousin. I knew that talking about what happened was still a sensitive subject. Even when I tried to act civil in trying to approach Malfoy he would just flat out ignore me or walk away from me. I was honestly starting to miss this way he teased to me.

"This is never ending is it?" I said frustrated to Lia, dropping my homework. " I mean I was trying to say I was sorry but he tries to blow me off."

"Maybe that's just it. You were _trying_ to say you were sorry," Lia shrugged not looking up from her work. "You should've waited for awhile. Give him space."

Lia was most likely right. I mean I did attack him in class and then I tried to apologize a few hours later. But I really wanted to say I was sorry. But when I thought about it, was I being sorry for what I said or was it because I wanted to get the guilty feeling off of my chest? I was starting to doubt myself. I had no idea what to think about this anymore.

"What's bugging you Rose," Lysander asked, "you seem awfully distracted."

"Hm? Oh! Nothing at all," I replied hurriedly, "just school stuff is all."

"Right."

Lysander gave me a look; obviously he wasn't going to let this go. He was going to let it go, much less forget about it.

"Honest Lysander, it's nothing."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Promise." I said crossing my heart.

"I still don't believe you."

I sighed. Now was definitely not the time for me to talk about my guilty conscience.

"Please Lysander, I just don't want to talk about it." I said firmly.

We proceeded to do our rounds in silence. So far we had caught a third year helping Peeves play pranks on the first years and a fifth year couple making out in a deserted classroom. "I think we have just about done enough." I said, finally breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"Yeah," Lysander agreed.

We walked out back to the common room just not before running into Malfoy. Like he had been doing this whole time, he just blatantly walked passed me and ignore me. At that point I felt something internally snap within me.

"MALFOY!" I yelled.

He stopped dead within his tracks but didn't turn around. Lysander looked startled by my sudden outburst and just stood still. Stunned into silence.

"I'm so sick of you ignoring me. I tried saying I'm sorry! I know what I said was insensitive and rude but I tried owning up to it! But you! You just continue ignoring me! Al doesn't even know what to do and for Merlin's sake! He's my freaking cousin! So please! How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?!" I breathed heavily as I finished my rant. I was glad that no one was around to witness that little scene, other than Lysander.

Malfoy just stood there.

He didn't turn around.

He just continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AH YES. So it now begins. I think I'm going to shift the plot line around a bit. But I don't think it'll be anything to drastic from what I originally had in mind. But even though this story is 3 years old &amp; still incomplete I hope that you all reviewalert/favorite it. Just so I know that there are people still into it. **

**Comments?**

**Questions? **

**All in the review please! (: **

**Xoxo, everydaysurprises**


End file.
